A conventional air conditioning device used for indoor heating and cooling of a building or the like includes a ceiling-embedded duct type indoor unit (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The ceiling-embedded duct type indoor unit can have a first configuration in which indoor air is sucked in from a lower surface of a casing and a second configuration in which the air is sucked in from a back surface of the casing. The indoor unit described in Patent Literature is enabled to selectively employ either the first configuration or the second configuration.
Moreover, as to the indoor unit described in Patent Literature 1, a control box disposed inside the casing is shared between the first configuration and the second configuration. Specifically, an inspection port is formed in one side surface of the control box, and in the first configuration (lower surface suction), the inspection port of the control box is disposed so as to direct an inside of the casing, so that the inside of the control box can be accessed through the inspection port from a flow port (suction port). On the other hand, in the second configuration (a back surface suction), the control box is inverted, and the inspection port is disposed to direct an outside of the casing, so that the inside of the control box can be accessed through the inspection port from an outside of the casing.